Hamilton, DON'T YOU DARE
by Reader Gonna Read
Summary: Hamilton sums up all the times he has been told, 'Don't you dare'


**A/N: This is a hey-I-have-a-Idea-but-it's-not-that-good story and it's just for your entertainment. About my other story that I'm working on with CandyK1ng 24 called Highschool Troubles, it's CandyK1ng24's chapter but with school and all, you know. Annnnyways lIke and review if ya want! And-I know I'm like switching from first names to last names and yada yada. Deal with it. Excuse me for Lafayette's bad drunken French English thing I wrote.**

 **Disclaimer: I technically own the plot since it came from this little head of mine. But alllll the people were real. And are now dead. And basically like reincarnated into our heads because of da man himself, Lin-Manuel Miranda. Who wrote a whole freaking musical about it. Ok I'm rambling let's get to it**

* * *

Alexander Hamilton had heard the words, "Don't you dare!" Many times, no matter what variation it was. From the people he loved to the people he loathed, Alex heard that phrase in his presence so many times, he could sum many of them up together when they were with a certain person.

"Don't you dare, Hamilton." Washington would gruff at him when Alex opened his mouth. But not if it was when they were eating. That's weird. No, actually sometimes he would say that when they were eating because Alex would get ready to criticize the food and, well, sometimes the servers were not appreciative of his comments. Except for this one really weird Maria Reynolds lady. She tried to kiss Hamilton this one time, which sent him into a rage. Anyways,

"Ish not my fault thesh shtupid people would.." Alex would then mutter after Washington told him to stay quiet.

"Alex..." Washington usually then would give him that fatherly tone. And sometimes that kinda triggered Alex.

"I'M NOT YOUR SON" he'd yell. Occasionally, it made a scene.

Washington either responded with "Sorry, I forgot. Now go home." Or "I didn't even say you were my son, ok? You've got real issues and I'm trying not to rage. GO HOME." Or something along those lines.

"He wouldn't dare." Thomas would say after a long debate and then smirk a smirk that Alex wanted to slap off his face. Alex knew Thomas was just taunting and always wanted to see his reaction. But it was hard, keeping his cool. Most days Alex had to look over at John, who would give him that pleading look that said Alex-I-Love-you-but-please-don't-get-yourself-killed. Usually Alex could keep his calm since John would take him out for ice cream with Lafayette and Mulligan afterwards.

 _Focus on the ice cream._ He'd tell himself, _Chocolate. Vanilla. Strawberry._

Sometimes it worked, and he simply stomped on Jefferson's shoe or something, and left with John's arm intertwined with his own. But Jefferson would just stand there, and it was just begging to get punched or insulted. So, other times, this happened:

"OH SO YOU THINK I'M A COWARD? JEFFERSON YOU PIECE OF CRAP COME HERE YOU.." and would basically end up in a big verbal and sometimes physical battle. You never knew. Oh, and maybe he didn't say crap. Perhaps...a much stronger word. Moving on.

"Alex, don't you dare!" Eliza would scold him after he picked up his pen and she had already told him to go to sleep at least a thousand times. They weren't dating anymore, once Alex decided he was gay and started dating John, but they were still friends.

"But Elizaaaaaaaaa..." Alex would complain. "There's just so many things I need to write right now!" He'd say each word with a huff.

Eliza would just sigh. "I'll tell John when he comes back from..." and then she'd list a bunch of reasons and then causually mention that Angelica was gonna kick Alex's ass. Then Alex would listen. And then the next day Peggy would feel bad for him and they'd set up pranks together on people. Usually Mulligan, taking advantage of his love of horses.

"NO, Alex don't you dare! Alex please, noo" Burr would say when Hamilton started to drag him into a bar with the rest of the gang so they could all get drunk. Then someone, probably Lafayette, would yell out something like,

"MMMM JE IS BETTER THAN ALL VOUS AMERICANS MMHMM THAT'S RIGHT LITTLE FILLES UNE GARÇONS COMEEEE" as Burr nervously entered the bar with Hamilton ferociously dragging him along.

But, Alex knew that with every 'Dont you Dare', there would be a memory alongside with it, whether big or small, good or bad.

A memorable moment was when Alex told Hercules he was gonna sock Samuel Seabury.

"You wouldn't dare." Hercules had told him. Alex gave him a look. "Ok fine but sock him verbally only."

"Herc, it was your turn to keep Alex in line todayyyy." Lafayette complained.

"yeah, and Washington might get upset!" John warned. Hercules turned to stop Hamilton but he was already the center of attention with Seabury, speaking his mind as loud as humanly possible.

That was a great 'Don't you dare' moment. But Alex's favorite someone who said 'don't you dare' to him was...

"JOHN! YOU'RE HOMEEEE!" Alex would cry and run to hug John, even when he had groceries in his arms. Which was the best, because then he would yell back,

"Alex, don't you dare I'm holding all our food we need to ea.." and then Alex would tackle him and there would be something special that John would do that made Alex's day.

* * *

 **A/N: Dat was so short. Like, really really short. Wow. Ok. Well, I hope you enjoyed that extremely short story! It's kind of like one of those FanFiction's you read when you're just bored and you don't wanna read a long one. I feel like we've all been there. But don't get me wrong, the long ones are also wonderful. Especially if they were written by someone. Or, something. I will not discriminate.**


End file.
